la danse des spaghettis fous
by hermisha
Summary: c'est un problème lors d'une séance de l'AD


Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire une « one-shot ». (Spoiler 5)

Disclamer : tous les personnages sont à Joanne Kathleen Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lilisthebest (Ben oui j'étais en manque d'idée et je voulais écrire) Mais allez voir ses fics svp.En fait je crois qu'il y a juste les phrases qui m'appartiennent!

La danse des spaghettis fous

Chapitre unique

Un jour d'hiver, à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient dans le couloir devant la salle sur demande afin d'aller à une séance de l'AD. Passés 3 fois devant un certain mur, ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande (une porte était apparue).En attendant les autres ils préparèrent ce dont qu'ils auraient besoin pour cette séance .Une quinzaine de minutes après, Tout le monde était arrivé, ils s'installèrent sur des coussins, Harry prit la parole :

-Bonjour tout le monde,aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre comment nous défendre contre la nourriture ensorcelée,nous allons nous entraîner avec du spaghetti Alors la formule à prononcer est _rapotau criau_ ,Aller vous chercher du spaghetti et entraîner vous. Je vais voir quelque chose dans les escaliers.

Harry sortit et les autres allèrent chercher du spaghetti. Le jeune sorcier était sorti afin de vérifier sa carte du maraudeur, par chance il n'y avait personne dans les parages, Miss teigne et Rusard étaient dans les cachots. Il mit sa carte du maraudeur dans sa poche et vérifia les escaliers juste pour être sûr. Arrivé dans la salle sur demande il se dit :

« Pourquoi ils sont tous partis, il me semblais qu'il voulaient apprendre des sortilège pour se défendre, s'il trouvaient ça ennuyant ils n'avaient qu'a ne pas venir!Bon je vais m'entraîner vu que j'ai ce qu'il faut »

Il prit les spaghettis qu'il restait dans le bol et les ensorcela pour qu'ils viennent vers lui, Harry prononça la formule : _rapotau criau _Les spaghettis étaient tombés par terre .Il se dit (encore) :

« Ouf, je ne me suis pas trompé de formule, ça aurait été un scandale si je m'était trompé, tout le monde aurait été transformé en spaghetti »

Au même moment, il commença à se sentir bizarre, effectivement il maigrissait et rapetissait jusqu'à être identique à un spaghetti, il comprit alors que ses amis n'étaient pas partis mais s'étaient faits transformés en spaghetti .Il venait de faire une grande erreur, il espéra qu'ils pouvaient parler dans cette forme. Le spaghetti essaya de rouler (le spaghetti c'est Harry en passant) jusqu'à ou il y avait un groupe de spaghettis anormaux. Il essaya de parler :

-Hé ho vous m'entendez?

Harry l'espéra très fort.

-Oui euh c'est qui, vous êtes tous pareils

-C'est Harry.

Ouf il avait reconnu la voix de Dean Thomas .Il n'était pas seul!

-Ok

-Euh ce sont eux les autres?

Harry le spaghetti pencha sa tête du côté ou il y avait le croupe de spaghetti.

-Oui c'est eux je leurs ai parlé tantôt.

-Merci

Harry se dirigea vers le groupe et vit un spaghetti avec des cheveux ébouriffés. Il se dit que ça devait être Hermione ,il s'approcha d'elle et lui parla.

-Salut Hermione

Le spaghetti eu l'ai de sursauter(lol j'invente carrément)puis il répondit :

-Salut Harry,comment ce fait il que nous soyons des spaghetti ?

-Oh ne me le rappelle pas,je me suis trompé de formule,c'était supposé être _rapota cria _mais je me suis trompé de formule je l'ai tellement répétée pour ne pas la dire que c'est celle la que j'avais dans la tête.

-Franchement!!!

-Euh tu pense que l'on pourrait rouler jusqu'à la porte?

-euh oui,je crois!

-je vais essayer suis moi!!

-d'accord

Hermione suivit Harry qui se fit suivre par touts les spaghettis humains!!,ils passèrent en dessous de la porte(n'oublions pas qu'ils sont des spaghettis) mais sortis de la salle sur demande le plancher était en bois et il n'était pas lisse nos chers amis avaient donc de la difficulté à avancer .Ils trouvèrent une assiette et se mirent à l'intérieur. Ils se reposèrent un peu. Mais manque de chance, un elfe vint vers eux. Il dit :

-Comment ce fait 'il que du spaghetti se trouve ici? Je vais l'apporter aux cuisine.

Évidement il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que les spaghettis avait des cheveux et même -dans le cas de Harry -une cicatrice. Ils furent tous transportés aux cuisines,là ou les elfes étaient bien surpris de trouver un plat de spaghettis sans sauce et ailleurs de la cuisine,le repas allait avoir lieux le soir même. Les elfes se parlaient donc entre eux :

-Mais...Le repas a juste lieux ce soir comment ce fait 'il qu'il y aie eu un plat de spaghetti dans un couloir?

-je ne sais pas , dit un autre elfe

-Ah oui je me souviens qu'un élève de Poudlard est venu se chercher quelque chose à manger et je lui ai donné un plat de spaghetti, il m'a même dit qu'il adorait la sauce à spaghetti et qu'il ne voulais pas avoir les nouilles,tout s'explique!Dit un des elfe les plus petits

-Eh oui,mais préparons nous tout de suite les élèves viendront manger dans très peu de temps.

-Oui c'est vrai mettons nous au travail

Tandis que les elfes préparaient le spaghetti , les membres de l'AD paniquaient :

-Je pense que je viens de comprendre,Dit Pavartie Patil ,une fille de Gryffondor,Je crois que nous allons nous faire manger par quelqu'un de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était choqué après lui-même :

« Pourquoi me suis-je trompé de formule,Pourquoi l'ai-je tant répétée,Pourquoi... »

Vint alors le moment extrême,celui que personne n'avait hâte. Celui d'arriver dans le plat de quelqu'un. Tout le monde entendirent un « Pop » avant de se sentir disparaître. En effet ils étaient arrivés dans l'assiette de ...

Drago Malefoy !

Soudain,Hermione dit :

-Je sais!!!

-Quoi???Dit tout le monde de l'AD

-Je sais quel est le contre sortilège

-Oh Hermione merci,dit Harry

-C'est _Finite Incantadem _

-Oh Hermione tu es vraiment un génie,dit Ron

Sur ces mots tout le monde revint taille et grandeur normale mais le hic c'était qu'ils étaient tous debout sur la table des Serpentards .Ils se dépêchère de sauter de la table à manger et de courir vers la sortie de la Grande salle ,Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Malefoy dire :

-Et ou il est rendu mon spaghetti?

Dans les jours qui suivirent Malefoy était encore plus dur que d'habitude mais cette fois c'était avec tous les membres de l'AD. Et par rapport à Harry,il s'en était plutôt bien tiré mais les autres lui demandèrent de réfléchir à 2 fois avant de leurs dire une formule.

FIN!!!!

Alors comment c'était?Insensé je crois mais pas grave , laissez moi une review please.


End file.
